ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor
King Viktor (formerly known as Doctor Viktor or Dr. Vicktor) is a Transylian from Anur Transyl. Ben 10 He worked at NASA to obtain the means to hijack a space shuttle. Despite his size, he possesses excellent reflexes, as he was able to quickly spin around and backhand a super-speeding XLR8 when the latter attempted a sneak attack on him. He is intelligent and working for Zs'Skayr, his immediate plan was to resurrect his master, whose plan was to prevent the sun's light from reaching the Earth using various satellites, thus ensuring that Zs'Skayr would be at full power all of the time. He is not treated with respect after Zs'Skayr is resurrected. After he asks why they need Ben, Zs'Skayr takes control of his body and throws him around. He serves as the unofficial leader of the three horror-themed aliens. The purple lightning that {C the previous two horror aliens appeared in was generated by a teleportation machine that he uses. His first appearance is in The Return, where he succeeds in resurrecting Zs'Skayr. In the next episode (Be Afraid of the Dark), Ben fights Dr. Vicktor and Ghostfreak. On Earth. Ben accidentally gains use of Doctor Vicktor's form when Vicktor finds Ben and grabs him by the wrist, unintentionally adding his DNA to the Omnitrix which gave Ben the alien he callsBenvicktor. Vicktor essentially defeats himself near the end of the episode. In an attempt to teleport Ben to the Null Void, he and the mummy alien are tossed into the portal he created. It is explained that back when Zs'Skayr was still inside the Omnitrix, Ben used him to sneak into a horror movie, at which point he was overtaken by the alien, who contacted Dr. Vicktor with his plans then transformed back knowing nothing. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Dr. Vicktor appears in the episode Viktor: The Spoils. In this episode, it is revealed that the real Dr. Vicktor had been thrown into the Null Void by Kevin. King Xarion later used AmpFibian to transfer his mind into Dr. Vicktor's body. After he was defeated the team left as he was left in the melted metal with half his face free swearing vengeance on Ben. Appearances Original Series *''The Return'' (first appearance) *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' Ultimate Alien *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (first reappearance) Powers and Abilities Like most Transylians, Viktor has electrical powers and powers of a Transylian. *Super Strength And Durablity: He has super strength he can easily punch Kevin and send him flying.He was shown lifting an army tank over his head with little effort.He also posseses super durablity he is durable to withsand Gwen's mana blasts and Ultimate Big Chill's ice flames with no pain. *Electrokinesis And Lightning Manipulation: Like most Transylians,Viktor can produce,manipulate and project Electricity and he can create and project Lightning bolts.He posseses Electrokinesis like other Transylians. *Super Intelligence: He is very intelligent. Trivia *He's the second villain to be found by another villain in a block of ice. The first being Vilgax in Back With a Vengeance. *Dr. Vicktor resembles "Frankenstein's monster". His name is derived from the name of his creator Victor Frankenstein from the Mary Shelley novel. *Also, his electric powers seems to be based on Dr. Doom's powers from Marvel Comics, or perhaps the ideal of Frankenstein's monster being brought to life with lightning. *His species is the third most intelligent species in the universe, the first probably being the Galvan and the second the Cerebrocrustacean. It was this high intellect that allowed him to sneak into NASA. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Alan seems to mention Dr.Vicktor as one of Kevin's victims. *The part with King Xarion's mind ending up in Viktor's body is somewhat similar to The Ghost of Frankenstein where Igor has a brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig Frankenstein place his brain in the Monster's body instead of the brain of the other brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig's that the Monster killed. Also the hunch back deformed woman, named Fritz, featured as a minor character seems to be based on Igor. Also Viktor was found frozen in a block of ice the method by which the frankenstein monsters was restrained in two of its films it co-starred in. *He seems to be more powerful in Ultimate Alien. *According to the Prince, Viktor lost his mind and died, so his body was a hollow shell until the King fused his mind with it. *In the original series one of his eyes was bigger than the other but in Ultimate Alien, they are both the same size. See also *King Viktor Gallery Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anur System Category:Electrical Aliens Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Political Leaders Category:Revived Characters Category:Scientist Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Scientist Category:Recurring Characters